


Do You Want Some Cheese With That?

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Bellarke AU Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke AU Week, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Miller the mouse, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are having one of their Netflix, Pizza, Booze date nights when they decide to pull up a random episode of Once Upon A Time and a very familiar face appears. Plus Bellamy goes to town with jokes.</p><p>The one where Bellamy recognizes his Best friend plays Billy/Gus the Mouse in Once Upon A Time and must make a joke.</p><p>Day 3 of Bellarke AU Week– Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Some Cheese With That?

“Hurry up Clarke or I’m gonna start the episode without you!” Bellamy yelled to across the apartment to where Clarke was preparing her snacks for the evening. They had a tradition of watching Netflix together at least once a week and kicked the others out of Clarke’s apartment as a sort of date night even if all they did was Netflix, pizza and booze.

 “Oh you will not, what episode are we on anyway?” Clarke replied as she crossed over into the living room, carrying her bowl of popcorn mixed with skittles, m&m’s and peanuts.

 “I don’t know. I think season 1 somewhere but I can see that the most recent is a season 2 episode. Been watching them without me?”

 “No, I just like everything past season1 better. That season doesn’t have the hot pirate in it.”

 “Thanks babe,” Bellamy deadpanned.

 “Oh you know what I mean, here how about we watch this episode, Child of the moon. Hook isn’t even in it.” Clarke offered, grabbing the remote and selecting an episode. At Bellamy’s shrug, Clarke hit play and snuggled into the couch and Bellamy.

 As Bellamy was throwing his arm over Clarke’s shoulder to pull her closer during the recap scenes a familiar face crossed it but the scenes moved so fast, Bellamy wasn’t able to tell for sure. IT wasn’t until a couple minutes later that Bellamy’s jaw dropped.

_“A mouse.” A hidden, but familiar voice called out, starling Ruby._

_“What? Where?” Ruby dropped the plate back onto the table as she searched the floor_.  The scene then opened up to a face that Bellamy would know anywhere. His best friend, Nathan Miller, was on his television in what looked like a mechanic’s uniform. 

_“No. I meant me. I was a mouse. My name was Gus. I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I ate cheese, I gnawed on wood, but I preferred the cheese.” Billy was saying with a teasing smile._

 “Hold up, go back and pause it on that guy.” Bellamy asked of Clarke, causing her to extricate herself from Bellamy’s arms and grab the remote. She quickly rewound and paused on Miller’s face.

 “Is that?”

 “I think so. When the hell did he do this?”

 “I don’t know, let’s see. This episode aired in 2012. Wasn’t there a few weeks that Miller went out of town that year?” Clarke pulled out her phone and did a search into the certain episode they were watching.

 “Yeah I think so. Well that explains that. Wonder why he didn’t tell us.” Bellamy wondered.

 Clarke just looked at him, “Have you met our friends? Any information in Jasper, Monty, Raven or your sister’s hands like this, him playing a mouse turned mechanic, would turn into so many jokes and one-liners I’d be able to pay for college if I had penny for each one.”

 “That’s quite true,” Bellamy chuckled before grabbing the remote to continue the episode. “I’m so gonna call him Miller the mouse from now on.”

 “Of course you are,” Clarke snuggled back into Bellamy’s chest to keep watching.

 They both winced when Billy was found dead and felt sympathy for Ruby as she went through the trials both in the past and in the town being hunted and losing people she cared for. When it came time to stop or go onto the next episode, Bellamy just let them play even if they were watching them out of order. It’s not like it was the first time watching any of them.

 Clarke and Bellamy watched as Emma and Snow continued on their journey to find their way home and the “hot pirate” as Clarke like to call him continue to work both sides as a way to ensure his journey to Storybrooke and his crocodile. After a few episodes, the couple decided to turn into for the night to prevent them just falling asleep on the couch, again.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 A few weeks later, the whole gang was hanging out and meeting up at Jefferson’s, a local bar and grill. When Miller and Monty were the last to show, Bellamy knew he finally got a chance to use the ammo he got that one night. And Miller set it up so beautifully too by ordering a thing of mozzarella sticks to go with his Jack and Coke.

 “So Miller, you really like cheese. Seems like you’re a regular mouse. I should start calling you Gus Gus or Miller the mouse.” Bellamy jested while trying to keep a straight face.

 Miller just looked up confused. His expression matching the rest of the table’s, minus Clarke who was trying to hold back her smile by taking a drink of her beer.

 “What you going on about Blake?” Miller questioned, his eyebrows raised.

 “Oh nothing. Though, I was watching a great show with Clarke a while back and I guess one of the characters’s reminded me of you. You know, that cheerful personality and non-stop motor mouth. Plus his love of cheese.”

 Bellamy could tell that was when Miller made the connection as he watched his friend’s face pale with shock for a moment before letting his ever present stoic façade slip back into place. The rest of the table of course was wondering just what exactly Bellamy had been smoking that day because he sounded high.

 “How long have you known about it?”

 “Couple of weeks, top. How come you never told us?”

 “I dunno. None of you guys were huge into it back then and everyone assumed it was a vacation when I would leave for a couple weeks, even though it was during the school year. Plus you know, isn’t exactly a fantastic role.”

 “Will someone PLEASE explain to me what’s going on?” Octavia’s voice broke through Miller and Bellamy’s conversation, alerting them that no one else had a clue what they were talking about.

 “O, you know that show Once Upon A Time right?” Bellamy asked her. Once she nodded, Bellamy continued. “This one over here was in a few episodes as Billy the mechanic in the first season and then Gus the mouse turned Billy in season 2. Clarke and I discovered him during one of our date nights.”

 “Thus the teasing,” Monty prompted to which Bellamy nodded.

 “So you’re saying that Miller here is on television and is an actor?” Raven spoke up, pointing one of her fries at him as she talked.

 “Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Jasper asked right as Raven finished speaking.

 Miller looked at all his friends, took a big drink of his Jack and Coke, and began to explain. “I’m not really much of an actor, it was just one gig for that show and that’s it. I’m in like one or two scenes in about 4 episodes total. I was killed off in season 2 back in 2012 and if I was ever needed to film I took two weeks to fly up there for any episode, did the scenes and came back. You guys just assumed I took a lot of vacations those couple of years. It wasn’t ever a big deal and especially with that show in like its fifth season I figured I was in the clear. Sorry I never told you, just never really came up.”

“So you’re not embarrassed?” Monty asks.

“Embarrassed of what? The show, nah I thought it was fun. You guys, not possible. If I was gonna be embarrassed by you guys, it would have already happen by now.”

They all chuckled at that before Bellamy decided to raise his glass, “A toast, to Miller the Mouse. May you always have enough cheese.” This just caused everyone to groan as they clinked their glasses and drank while Clarke slapped Bellamy’s arm at the bad joke.


End file.
